Living Like A Dream
by mikihyo
Summary: DBSK FANFIC / Hidup ini seperti mimpi... dan mencintaimu seperti ini mungkin hanyalah sebuah mimpi... / STRAIGHT / Jaejoong as Main Cast / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**DBSK Fanfic**

**Living Like A Dream**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Minyoung as Hong Youngrae**

**Song Seungheon as Kim Seungheon,**

**Other**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Straight**

**Lenght : Part**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagu JYJ Kim Jaejoong – Living Like A Dream dan MBC HD Drama "**_**Time Slip dr. Jin**_**". Cast wanitanya aku ambil dari tokoh Park Minyoung di drama itu. Kisah cinta Kim Kyung Tak (Jaejoong) sama Youngrae (Minyoung) disini menyentuh banget, karena itu aku tertarik untuk bikin fanficnya dengan latar yang berbeda. **_**Hope you like it, guys**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

_**Wa**__nita itu... aku mengingatnya..._

_Selalu berada dalam ingatanku, dia..._

_...seperti harta karun dalam pikiranku yang tidak akan kulupakan_

_Mungkin ini adalah mimpi_

_Ya, ini adalah mimpi jika aku bisa memilikinya_

_Dia..._

_...wanita yang sangat kucintai_

**.**

**.**

"_**H**__yung_, kau melamun lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku langsung menoleh begitu kudengar suara Yoochun yang mendekat. Tak perlu waktu lama, dan pria _cassanova_ itu sudah duduk disampingku sekarang.

Aku pun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melamun" ucapku.

"_Ya_, kalau tidak melamun lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya duduk diam sendiri dibawah pohon ini dan—" seketika ucapan Yoochun berhenti saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulihat.

Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melakukan kegiatan dilapangan bawah sana bersama dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau disini karena memperhatikan Youngrae? _Aigoo_, _Hyung_ sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan perasaanmu seperti ini? Kau sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, jadi katakan saja" gerutu Yoochun.

"Kau pikir menyatakan cinta itu adalah hal yang mudah?" aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Tapi kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil. Dia pasti menyukaimu _Hyung_"

Aku pun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu sekarang, bukankah kau ada mata kuliah? _Ah_, kulihat sudah banyak wanita-wanita yang menunggumu disana. Bergegaslah" senyumku seraya menunjuk kearah beberapa wanita yang terlihat sedang mencari _Mr. Cassanova_ yang satu ini.

"_Tsk_, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu ini _Hyung_. Iya sudahlah, aku pergi duluan. Kau juga bersiaplah, setengah jam lagi mata kuliahmu dimulai _Hyung_!"

"_Arasso_, Yoochun-_ah_" tawaku. Tak lama kemudian Yoochun pun meninggalkanku.

Kini hanya aku sendiri lagi. Menatap jauh kearah gadis yang tengah tersenyum lebar bersama teman-temannya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

Hanya dengan melihatnya bahagia, rasanya hatiku pun ikut merasa lega.

Menyatakan Cinta...

...entalah. Walaupun bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, namun... memandangimu seperti ini saja harus dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Bukan karena kau membenciku atau apapun, hanya saja... aku sadar akan posisiku.

Anak angkat keluarga Kim, tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan tunangan Kakaknya sendiri yang jelas-jelas merupakan anak sah keluarga.

Hidup ini seperti mimpi...

Bahkan mencintaimu seperti ini, mungkin hanyalah sebuah mimpi

**.**

**.**

_**Few days ago**_

**.**

"**J**aejoong-_ah_!"

Aku pun menoleh saat kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"_Oh_, _Hyung_" aku tersenyum saat melihat Seungheon _Hyung_ datang menghampiriku.

"_Ya_, kenapa meninggalkanku? Aku kan tidak punya teman pulang" tawa Seungheon _Hyung_ sambil merangkul pundakku. Kami pun melanjutkan langkah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga pulang diwaktu yang sama. Kupikir kau sudah pulang" sahutku.

"Hari ini aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku. Jadi sekalian saja aku menunggumu pulang, jadi aku tidak pulang sendirian" senyumnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengirim pesan supaya aku menunggumu. Kalau tadi aku sudah pulang, kau pun akan pulang sendiri kan"

Kami pun tertawa bersama.

"_Oppa_!"

Sontak kami pun menoleh saat kami dengar suara seseorang yang memanggil.

"Youngrae-_ah_" Seungheon _Hyung_ langsung tersenyum lebar saat Youngrae berlari menghampiri kami. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihat kedatangan gadis itu.

"_Oppa_, kenapa tidak menungguku? Kalau kau pulang sore seperti ini, seharusnya kau menungguku" gerutu Youngrae diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Jadi kau juga sudah pulang? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya. Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama seperti ini" ucap Seungheon _Hyung_.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa mata kuliahmu juga sudah selesai?" arah pandang Youngrae beralih padaku.

"Iya, aku baru saja selesai. Kalau aku tahu kau juga selesai diwaktu yang sama, aku pasti menunggumu dan pulang bersama" senyumku pada gadis cantik itu.

"Wah, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir kesuatu tempat? Ayolah, aku bosan dirumah" bujuk Seungheon _Hyung_.

Aku dan Youngrae pun saling bertatap.

"Baiklah" ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran baru yang ada didepan stasiun? Aku ingin mencoba masakan disana" Youngrae pun ikut menyahut.

"_Ah_, kalian memang adik-adikku yang terbaik! _Kajja_"

Sepintas kulihat senyum tipis Youngrae saat mendengar ucapan Seungheon _Hyung_. Sinar matanya sedikit meredup, namun dengan cepat senyumnya kembali dan menyusul langkah Seungheon _Hyung_.

Aku pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Youngrae itu... sudah lama menyukai Seungheon _Hyung_.

Dan aku tahu itu.

Namun sikap Seungheon _Hyung_ yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan kami sebagai Adik, mungkin telah membuat Youngrae kecewa.

Sepertinya Seungheon _Hyung_ tidak menyadari sedikitpun perasaan Youngrae. Dan Youngrae pun tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Seungheon _Hyung_.

_Hhemm_... aku pun tersenyum tipis.

Kenapa justru aku yang menyadari perasaan Youngrae?

Dunia ini seperti mempermainkanku saja, yang jelas-jelas... menyukainya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali? Cepatlah!" seru Seungheon _Hyung_ tak jauh didepanku.

"Tunggu aku _Hyung_"

**.**

**.**

"_**A**__h_, aku kenyang sekali. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan" Seungheon _Hyung_ langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah kami memasuki kamar.

Aku pun langsung meletakkan tasku diatas meja belajar, begitu juga tas Seungheon _Hyung_ yang masih tergeletak disamping tempat tidur.

"Apa skripsimu lancar _Hyung_?" tanyaku seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasku dan meletakkannya diatas meja belajar.

"Hal itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Sejenak saja, aku tidak mau membahas masalah skrpisi" gerutu Seungheon _Hyung_ menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku pun tertawa pelan, "Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu menyusahkan seorang jenius sepertimu _Hyung_"

"Jenius atau tidak, tetap saja hal itu memusingkan" Seungheon _Hyung_ masih menggeliat diatas tempat tidur.

Aku pun melanjutkan kegiatanku. Mengecek beberapa catatan yang sudah kutandai untuk persiapan tes dibeberapa mata kuliah tertentu. Ternyata banyak juga yang harus kupelajari.

Aku pun mulai menulis ulang beberapa judul mata kuliah yang kutandai dikertas lainnya.

"Gara-gara skripsi, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah melihatnya... entah kenapa dia jadi semakin terlihat cantik"

Gerakan tanganku langsung terhenti saat kudengar ucapan Seungheon _Hyung_ barusan. Jantungku berdebar aneh.

"Youngrae..."

Aku terdiam.

Suasana pun hening. Tak ada sedikitpun suara lagi yang keluar setelah itu, baik dari mulutku maupun Seungheon _Hyung_. Hampir lima menit dan masih tetap hening.

Aku pun menoleh perlahan kearah belakang, kearah tempat tidur Seungheon _Hyung_.

Kulihat dia sudah terlelap tidur disana.

Sepertinya dia sedikit mabuk karena _soju_ direstoran tadi.

Aku kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh ini masih mengangguku.

"Apakah... kau... mulai menyukai Youngrae?"

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**J**aejoong-_ah_, _gwenchana_?"

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong agak terkejut saat mendengar suara Siwon –teman sebangkunya, memanggilnya.

"_Ya_, _jeongmal gwenchana_? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat Jaejoong_-ah_, apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih khawatir.

Namun Jaejoong sepertinya memang tidak bisa menangkap apapun apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Entah kenapa hari ini Jaejoong merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, badannya pun terasa lemas.

"_Mmm_, _ne_... _gwencha_.. _na_..."

"Jaejoong-_ah_, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit" ucap Siwon tegas. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, dosen pun mengakhiri mata kuliah pagi ini.

Siwon segera merapikan bukunya, begitu juga Jaejoong. Mereka pun beranjak dari kursi mereka, namun...

_BRUKK_

"Ja.. Jaejoong-_ah_?!"

Siwon langsung panik begitu Jaejoong tiba-tiba ambruk tidak sadarkan diri dihadapannya. Dalam sekejap teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain pun langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

"_**J**__aejoong-ah, kenapa hanya diam dikamar? Apa kau tidak bosan? Ayo kita main diluar!" Seungheon Hyung menarik tanganku dengan penuh semangat._

_Setelah berpamitan dengan 'Ayah dan Ibu', ia pun mengajakku bermain keluar rumah. Lebih tepatnya mengajakku berkeliling mengitari komplek, sembari menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk anak seusia kami bermain._

"_Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kita pergi sejauh ini?" tanyaku cemas._

"_Kita belum keluar dari komplek Jaejoong-ah, jadi kau tenang saja. Aku mau mengajakmu ketempat yang bagus" senyum Seungheon Hyung yang masih dengan semangat menuntunku bersamanya._

"_Seungheon... Oppa?"_

_Langkah kami terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil. Kami pun menoleh berbarengan. Kulihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri dihadapan kami. Gadis itu melihat kearah Seungheon Hyung, seperti ia mengenalnya._

"_Youngrae?"_

_Kini aku pun menoleh kearah Seungheon Hyung. Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia temannya Seungheon Hyung?_

"_Ternyata benar Seungheon Oppa, kyaa~ Oppa!" kini gadis itu sudah berlari senang dan langsung memeluk Seungheon Hyung. Begitu juga Seungheon Hyung yang langsung membalas dekapan gadis itu._

_Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam._

"_Ya, jadi kau sudah kembali ke Korea? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" perlahan Seungheon Hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara dengan gadis itu._

"_Tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Oppa. Barusan aku kerumahmu, tapi kata Jihye Ahjjumma, Oppa baru saja keluar rumah"_

_Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan obrolan dengan akrabnya. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam dibalik punggung Seungheon Hyung._

"_Ng?" kulihat gadis itu melirik kearahku. "Nugu.. seyo?" tanyanya bingung._

_Mata kami bertemu pandang. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat iris mata coklat itu terpantul diretina mataku. Indah..._

_Gadis itu, dia... sangat cantik._

"_Namanya adalah Jaejoong" jelas Seungheon Hyung seraya menyebut namaku._

_Gadis itu pun semakin menatapku lekat._

"_Jae... Joong...?"_

_Aku kembali terdiam membisu. Gadis ini... benar-benar mencuri perhatianku._

_Apa yang disebutkan Seungheon Hyung tadi, nama gadis ini..._

_Young... Rae..._

...

...

...

"_Nght_..." kupijit keningku yang terasa penat. Sesaat kemudian aku pun agak terkejut saat merasakan perubahan suhu tubuhku. "Badanku... panas sekali"

Kuedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, dan aku pun tahu kalau aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan kampus. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku diatas tempat tidur ini.

"Sepertinya dokter sedang keluar. Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apa Siwon?" aku pun berusaha mencari ponselku, berniat untuk menanyakannya kepada Siwon. Namun rasa pusing yang menjadi kembali menggangguku, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya sekarang.

"_Hah_... kenapa aku bisa sakit? Padahal kemarin baik-baik saja..." gumamku dengan suara lemah. Aku pun memejamkan mata, memilih tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing ini sejenak.

_KLEK_

Namun suara pintu yang dibuka kembali membuat mataku terbuka. Mungkin itu dokter, aku ingin meminta obat. Aku pun berusaha menggapai tirai putih yang ada disampingku dan menariknya kebelakang.

Seketika itu pula aku melihat seseorang disana.

"dokter, bisa aku pinjam tensi metermu—" gadis itu berbalik, dan seketika itu pula ia terkejut melihatku.

"Jae... Joong?"

"Youngrae.." sahutku dengan suara pelan. Youngrae pun langsung menghampiriku dengan cepat. Ia memperhatikan tubuhku yang masih terduduk ditempat tidur ini dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan dengan spontan ia pun langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas keningku. Seketika itu juga aku terdiam merasakan sentuhan tangannya yang begitu hangat.

"_Y-ya_, _gwenchana_? Kenapa badanmu bisa sepanas ini Jaejoong-_ah_?" tanya Youngrae cemas. Lamunanku pun pecah mendengar suara itu. Aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwenchana_, mungkin karena aku kurang tidur semalam. Memang rasanya agak pusing" jawabku seadanya.

"Tidurlah kembali, kau tidak boleh bangun. Apa kau sudah meminum obat?" tanyanya lagi seraya menutunku untuk kembali merebahkan diri.

"Saat aku bangun, dokter sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya dia sedang keluar" jelasku.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mencarikan obatnya" Youngrae pun berjalan menghampiri dispenser yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurku. Kemudian ia membawakanku segelas air.

"Minumlah, kau harus banyak meminum air. Aku akan cari obatnya" ucap Youngrae seraya memberikan segelas air putih itu padaku. Ia pun segera memeriksa lemari obat untuk mencari obat penurun demam.

"Youngrae-_ah_, bukankah kau sedang berada ditengah mata kuliah? Lebih baik kau kembali sekarang" ucapku saat menyadari bahwa ini masih ditengah-tengah jam kuliah, apalagi untuk mahasiswi kedokteran seperti Youngrae.

Namun gadis itu sepertinya tidak mendengarku. Ia terus saja mencari-cari keberadaan obat itu.

"Youngrae.." panggilku lagi.

"Kenapa obatnya tidak ada? Padahal seharusnya obat itu yang persediaannya paling banyak disini.." suara Youngrae agak terdengar frustasi. Ia pun kembali menghampiriku.

"Sepertinya obat itu habis, karena banyak juga mahasiswa yang terkena demam beberapa minggu ini" gerutu Youngrae.

"Mungkin dokter keluar untuk mengambilnya lagi" sahutku.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, maukah kau menungguku sebentar? Sepertinya temanku punya obatnya, aku akan kembali kekelas dan memintanya" ucapnya lagi.

"Youngrae-_ah_, _gwenchana_. Lebih baik kau kembali kekelasmu sekarang, aku akan menunggu dokter disini" ucapku seraya menyuruh Youngrae untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Raut wajah Youngrae pun semakin terlihat sedih. Sinar matanya yang meredup, langsung saja membuat luka dihatiku. Perih, aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Tapi... aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

_DEG_

"Aku mengkhwatirkanmu Jaejoong-a_h_"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya seluruh otot tubuhku dibuat kaku begitu saja oleh kata-katanya. Hanya sebait kata yang mungkin terdengar sangat biasa, namun bagiku... hal itu bagaikan sebuah alunan yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku seketika setelah aku mendengarnya.

Youngrae pun duduk disamping tempat tidur. Matanya tak berpaling sedikitpun dariku. Gadis ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai dokter datang"

"Youngrae, kau tidak perlu—"

"Istirahatlah" ucapnya dengan nada tegas namun tetap terdengar lembut.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara Youngrae mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Aku sudah bilang pada temanku, kalau aku akan terlambat kembali kekelas. Dan aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Seungheon _Oppa_ soal keadaanmu, tapi dia belum membalasnya" jelas Youngrae dengan mimik wajah yang melunak. Kini ia mulai bersikap seperti biasa dan setia menemaniku disini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing, aku akan istirahat, kau tenang saja. Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu" aku kembali membujuk.

Namun Youngrae tetap menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kini ia benar-benar terlihat manis. "Apapun katamu, aku akan tetap disini. _Wae_? Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini? Apa kau terganggu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sesungguhnya aku sangat menikmati saat ini. Kau berada didekatku seperti ini, menjagaku, mengkhawatirkanku, bagaimana mungkin aku terganggu olehmu?

"_Ah_, airmu habis. Apa kau mau minum lagi? Akan kuambilkan" dengan cekatan Youngrae pun kembali mengisi gelas kosongku dengan air putih, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja disampingku.

"Terima kasih, Ibu dokter" godaku. Youngrae pun langsung menatapku tajam dan lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum jadi dokter Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau membuatku malu" gerutu Youngrae sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang dokter yang baik. Kau sangat perhatian dengan keadaan orang-orang disekelilingmu.."

Youngrae pun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanku. "Entahlah... awalnya aku ingin menjadi dokter karena aku ingin membantu Seungheon _Oppa_..."

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam saat nama Seungheon _Hyung_ terlontar dari mulutnya. Ya, aku tahu itu. Seberapa keras usaha Youngrae untuk mengejar Seungheon _Hyung_ sampai-sampai dia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi... akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir, apa ini yang terbaik untukku? Apa aku akan terus mengikutinya sampai akhir?"

"Youngrae..."

"Aku takut apa yang kulakukan ini justru akan menyakitiku dimasa depan. Benarkah ini yang kuinginkan? Bagaimana jika semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Seungheon _Oppa_ tetap saja..." Youngrae enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku pun menarik nafas dalam. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatiku yang lebih menganggu daripada demamku sekarang.

"Aku yakin kau melakukan semua ini karena dirimu sendiri, bukan orang lain"

Youngrae pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena... kau memiliki rasa sayang terhadap orang lain melebihi yang lainnya. Kau memperdulikan mereka, kau memperhatikan mereka... tidak hanya pada Seungheon _Hyung_, tapi juga pada semua orang yang membutuhkanmu..." aku tersenyum.

"Jaejoong..."

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarnya. Bukankah banyak orang yang menyukaimu? Itu karena kau menyayangi mereka. Jika kau pikir kau melakukannya untuk Seungheon _Hyung_ maka kau salah... kau... tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini jika kau berpikir seperti itu..." aku tertunduk kemudian tertawa pelan, memperlihatkan deretan gigiku rataku.

"Aku benar kan?" tawaku.

Youngrae hanya bisa terdiam menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang indah dan terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya ucapanku terlalu berlebihan walaupun itu semua benar, tapi secara tidak langsung... aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku pun menyukainya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_..."

"Percayalah dengan kata hatimu. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar,"

_...entah kenapa dia jadi semakin terlihat cantik_

Kata-kata Seungheon _Hyung_ semalam kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Aku pun tersenyum tipis. "...dan... aku yakin... Seungheon _Hyung_ juga memperhatikanmu seperti kau memperhatikannya"

Kami pun terdiam satu sama lain. Bola mata kami bertemu pandang, menyadari seberapa dalam kami saling menatap. Perasaan kami seakan menjadi satu.

Aku... benar-benar mencintai gadis ini.

Jikapun ini hanyalah mimpi, aku akan mengingat mimpi indah ini sampai kapanpun.

**.**

**.**

"_**Y**__a, _kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir Jaejoong-_ah_. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau sakit seperti ini?" gerutu Seungheon _Hyung_ padaku.

Setelah satu jam aku beristirahat di klinik kampus, ia pun datang untuk menjemputku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu _Hyung_, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau suhu tubuhku tinggi" senyumku tipis, berusaha sebiasa mungkin menghadapi situasi ini.

Seungheon _Hyung_ menggelengkan kepala menatapku, "_Ckckck_.. dasar anak ini, selalu saja tidak memperhatikan diri sendiri. _Ah_, bukankah semalaman kau tidak tidur? Jangan-jangan karena itu, kau kan tidak biasa tidur larut. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun terdiam.

Semalaman aku memang tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk beristirahat namun mataku tidak bisa menutup, padahal aku bukan orang yang biasa tidur larut malam.

Aku memikirkan sesuatu, ucapan Seungheon _Hyung_ semalam,

"_...entah kenapa dia jadi semakin terlihat cantik"_

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh. Hanya karena memikirkannya hal itu aku sampai tidak bisa tidur. Astaga, Kim Jaejoong... kau itu benar-benar...

"_Aniyo Hyung, Gwenchana_. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa semalam aku tidak bisa tidur" senyumku lagi.

Seungheon _Hyung_ yang melihatku hanya bisa menatapku bingung. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita bersiap, kau akan kuantar ke rumah sakit. Kita berobat"

"Rumah sakit? Tidak usah _Hyung_, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, kita pulang kerumah saja, aku mau istirahat. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu _Hyung_, kau kan sedang mengerjakan skripsimu" ujarku.

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus memeriksakan kondisimu dulu ke dokter" bujuk Seungheon _Hyung_ lagi.

"Aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri _Hyung_, _gwenchana_"

Seungheon _Hyung_ pun menghela nafas menghadapi sifat keras kepalaku ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang, aku sudah meminta izin pada dosen fakultasmu" ucap Seungheon _Hyung_ seraya membawakan tasku. Aku pun turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap mengikuti langkah Seungheon _Hyung_ yang sudah berada didepanku.

"_Ah _iya, apa Youngrae sudah kembali kekelasnya?" namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Dia sudah kembali saat ia dokter datang" jawabku singkat.

"Begitu... kurasa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena sudah merawatmu sebelum aku datang"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat senyum diwajah Seungheon _Hyung_.

"Iya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" Seungheon _Hyung_ kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Berusaha menyikapi segala hal dengan biasa, sama seperti sebelum aku tahu jika... Seungheon _Hyung_ mungkin telah menyukai Youngrae.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**T**erlihat beberapa mahasiswa/-i Kedokteran keluar dari laboratorium praktek. Buku-buku tebal dengan judul berbahasa medis ditenteng rapih oleh tiap orang. Raut wajah mereka terlihat santai setelah melalui beberapa jam pelajaran yang serius diruang itu.

Seungheon berdiri diam menunggu tak jauh dari pintu masuk laboratorium. Beberapa junior yang lewat dihadapannya tak ayal langsung memberi salam dan tersenyum. Seungheon pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Ia memang sesosok orang yang disegani junior-juniornya di fakultas kedokteran karena kepandaian dan keramahannya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggunya pun keluar dari laboratorium. Terlihat seorang gadis berpipi _chubby_ putih, dengan rambut panjang ikalnya yang diikat samping, tengah berjalan keluar dari ruang laboratorium.

Seungheon tersenyum begitu melihat Youngrae keluar, dengan segera ia pun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Youngrae-_ah_" panggilnya.

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh.

"_Oppa?_" Youngrae sedikit terkejut saat melihat keberadaan Seungheon.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" bingung Youngrae. Jelas saja, sejak sebulan ini Seungheon sudah jarang terlihat ada dikampus karena sibuk mengurus skripsi. Jika laki-laki itu ada disini, pasti ada sesuatu yang jadi keperluannya kan.

"_Wae_? Kau tak suka aku ada disini?" senyum Seungheon enteng.

Beberapa mahasiswa/-i yang lewat disekitar mereka pun mulai memperhatikan kedekatan dua orang itu. Mereka memang tahu kalau Youngrae berhubungan dekat dengan Seungheon, karena itu tak jarang beberapa mahasiswa/-i membicarakan hubungan mereka.

Youngrae hanya menunduk malu, menyadari tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Sepertinya suasana disini agak ramai. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat lain? Ayo ikut denganku" ajak Seungheon seraya meraih tangan Youngrae masuk kedalam genggamannya.

Youngrae pun hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah Seungheon. Detak jantungnya berkerja cepat. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali ia tak bergandengan tangan dengan Seungheon seperti ini, sejak mereka masih kecil.

Senyum samar pun tersungging dibibirnya. Diantara perasaan canggung dan senang, Youngrae hanya bisa menikmati saat-saat kebersamannya dengan Seungheon sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**A**lunan musik pop ringan memenuhi seluruh ruangan _Cafe_, tempat Seungheon dan Youngrae menghabiskan waktu sorenya sekarang. _Cafe_ yang terletak tak jauh dari fakultas kedokteran, tempat biasanya Seungheon mengajak Youngrae untuk bersantai saat ia masih aktif di kampus.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini. Aku merindukan tempat ini" ucap Seungheon yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan suasana didalam ruangan minimalis itu.

"Bukankah terakhir kau kesini adalah 2 bulan yang lalu? Itu tidak terlalu lama _Oppa_" senyum Youngrae menyahuti ucapan Seungheon.

"Benarkah? Kau mengingatnya? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku pergi kesini. Apa waktu itu aku bersamamu?" Seungheon hanya bisa tertawa pelan tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Youngrae saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Youngrae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungheon. Tentu saja ia ingat karena itu adalah hari terakhir Seungheon dikampus sebelum ia mulai disibukkan oleh skripsinya. Seungheon sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk menemaninya seharian di _Cafe_ hari itu, dan jelas saja itu adalah kenangan yang akan ia simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya.

Youngrae pun tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi Seungheon tidak mengingat saat-saat mereka bersama. Apakah itu memang bukan hal yang terlalu penting baginya? Tidak seperti Youngrae yang selalu menganggap kebersamaannya bersama Seungheon adalah kenangan yang berharga.

Seungheon masih tak menyadari raut wajah Youngrae yang menyendu. Matanya teralih saat melihat gambar _Strawberry Cake_ yang sedang menjadi menu andalan hari ini. Ia ingat kalau Youngrae tidak memesan _Cake_ itu dalam menunya tadi, padahal itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Seungheon pun beranjak dari kursi, berniat untuk membelikan _Strawberry Cake_ itu pada Youngrae.

"Aku mau kesana sebentar" ucapnya. Youngrae pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dengan langkah santai, Seungheon menghampiri _bar Cafe_ untuk memesan _Strawberry Cake_ dengan beberapa tambahan _special_ sesuai permintaannya. Ia sengaja ingin membuat kejutan untuk gadis itu.

"_Ya_, gadis itu cantik sekali" tiba-tiba telinga Seungheon mendengar bisikan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Ia pun menengok kearah dua laki-laki yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat sedang memperhatikan Youngrae.

"Bukankah dia dari fakultas kedokteran? Apa dia sendirian?" ucapnya lagi. "Mau menghampirinya?" laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka berdua pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri Youngrae.

Youngrae masih termenung sembari menopang sebelah pipinya dengan tangan. Arah matanya beralih kearah luar jendela, menatap sendu semua objek yang terpampang disana.

"Apa kau sendiri?" namun arah pandang Youngrae langsung teralih saat ia mendengar suara yang menyapanya. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap bingung kearah dua lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"_N-Ne_?"

"Mau kami temani? Kebetulan kami sedang butuh teman wanita" salah seorang dari mereka langsung duduk dengan santai diseberang Youngrae, salah seorang lagi hanya berdiri diam disamping Youngrae dengan senyum penuh arti.

Youngrae mulai merasakan suatu kejanggalan disini. Ia langsung bergidik saat menyadari bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang sebaiknya tidak ia dekati.

"_Mi-Mianhae_... aku..." Youngrae terlihat ketakutan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kau dari fakultas kedokteran kan? Cantik sekali, mahasiswi kedokteran memang orang-orang yang berkelas" kelakuan kedua orang itu pun semakin menjadi saat ia tahu bahwa Youngrae bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan melawan.

Youngrae semakin terpojok tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut dengan kami" dengan cepat, laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Youngrae pun langsung menggait tangan gadis itu, namun tiba-tiba...

_TAK_

Seseorang datang dan langsung melepas tangannya dengan kasar.

Seungheon yang sudah menyadari kelakukan dua laki-laki itu pun menatap mereka tajam. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan amarahnya terhadap kedua orang itu.

Sementara kedua laki-laki itu hanya terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Seungheon yang dinilai sudah menganggu acara mereka.

"Apa kau punya urusan dengannya?" tanya Seungheon dingin kepada kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

Youngrae pun hanya bisa terdiam takut melihat raut wajah Seungheon yang terlihat marah. Ia masih mengalami sedikit _Shock_ akibat perbuatan dua orang itu, namun perasaannya sedikit tenang saat ia tahu Seungheon datang disaat yang tepat.

"_Wae_? Kami hanya mengajaknya mengobrol" elak salah seorang dari laki-laki itu, berusaha menutupi niat bulusnya.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Seenaknya saja duduk ditempat orang lain dan meyentuh tangan seorang gadis dengan entengnya. Bagiku kalian tidak terlihat hanya mengajak gadis ini mengobrol" lanjut Seungheon masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"_Mwo_? Memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya?" laki-laki itu pun semakin membangkang dihadapan Seungheon.

"_Oppa_.. kita pergi saja" rujuk Youngrae pelan. Ia hanya tidak mau ada keributan disini atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Seungheon.

"_Ha_? Ternyata pacarnya ya? _Cih_, tidak seru" decak laki-laki itu lagi. Sementara temannya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Seungheon pun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"_Ya_, dia itu mahasiswa semester akhir dari fakultas kedokteran. Dia senior kita" bisik laki-laki itu begitu ia menyadari siapa Seungheon. Keduanya pun langsung melirik gelisah kearah Seungheon.

"_Oppa, kajja_" Youngrae yang tak tahan lagi pun semakin mendesak Seungheon untuk pergi. Dengan amarah yang masih tertahan, Seungheon hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Youngrae karena ia lebih memikirkan gadis itu.

Mereka pun memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang masih terdiam di kursi.

**.**

**.**

**J**aejoong meluruskan otot-otot kakinya yang kaku akibat terlalu banyak beristirahat diatas tempat tidur. Seungheon memang sosok seorang Kakak yang benar-benar memperdulikannya. Ia tak membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh buku dan berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya seharian ini.

Namun karena sekarang Seungheon sedang diluar, Jaejoong pun diam-diam melanggar janjinya dengan Seungheon untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, karena itu ia merasa bahwa ia sudah harus kembali memikirkan tugas kuliahnya.

Sekarang pun Jaejoong tengah duduk santai di depan TV sambil membaca buku. Namun sebuah iklan _Cake_ telah menarik perhatiannya. Jaejoong melirik kearah TV saat ia mendengar kata _Strawberry Cake_.

Ia perhatikan dengan seksama bentuk _Cake_ yang sangat terlihat menarik dan menggiurkan itu. Pikirannya pun langsung melayang pada Youngrae yang memang menyukai _Strawberry Cake_.

Senyum pun tersungging di bibir ranum lelaki itu. Ia menutup buku dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dan memeriksa lemari makan serta kulkas. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat semua bahan yang ia butuhkan ada disana.

"Aku akan membuat _Strawberry Cake_ untuknya" Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Walaupun laki-laki, namun keahlian memasak Jaejoong tak perlu diragukan lagi. Memasak adalah salah satu hobi laki-laki berwajah cantik ini. Tangannya begitu cekatan jika sudah mengolah bahan makanan. Diotaknya pun seolah sudah tercatat jelas takaran-takaran yang pas untuk membuat masakannya menjadi enak.

Jaejoong pun mulai menyiapkan semua bahan untuk membuat _Strawberry Cake_. Ia mulai mencuci beberapa buah _Strawberry_ yang akan ia gunakan. Alat-alat masak pun sudah berjejer rapi diatas meja makan. Jaejoong pun mulai mengolah bahan.

Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya tergambar di diwajahnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati saat ini. Apapun yang ia lakukan, terutama untuk gadis yang dicintainya, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesali hal itu sedikitpun.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam ia berkutat didapur sendirian. Ia sampai tak menyadari kedatangan seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang tengah menghampirinya didapur ketika melihat putra keduanya itu terlihat asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Jaejoong-_ah_" panggilnya lembut.

Jaejoong pun mengangkat wajahnya, seketika ia langsung tertunduk canggung saat melihat kedatangan Ibu kandung Seungheon, atau lebih tepatnya Ibu angkat untuknya sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Se-selamat datang, _mianhae_ aku tidak tahu kalau _Eomma_ datang" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung menghampiri wanita itu.

Wanita cantik itu pun hanya tersenyum, "Seungheon bilang kau sedang sakit. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "_Gwenchana_, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"

Wanita itu pun mengangguk. Arah matanya beralih pada apa yang ada diatas meja makan. "Kau sedang membuat sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi.

"_O-Oh_, itu... tadi aku melihat iklan _Strawberry Cake_ di TV, aku jadi ingin membuatnya" jawab Jaejoong.

"_Strawberry Cake_? Sudah lama _Eomma_ tidak merasakan _Cake_ buatanmu"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu, "Aku akan membuatkannya untuk _Eomma_"

Wanita itu ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah Jaejoong, "Baiklah, akan _Eomma_ tunggu. Setelah jadi, _Eomma_ akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dimakan bersama A_ppa_mu" ucap wanita itu seraya mengusap pundak Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk.

Ayah dan Ibu angkatnya memang bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter, bahkan Ayah angkatnya sekarang adalah kepala rumah sakit. Keluarga Kim memang keluarga yang terpandang, bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia pun masuk kedalam bagian keluarga itu.

"_Oh_ iya, mendengar _Strawberry Cake_, _Eomma_ jadi ingat pada Youngrae. Waktu kecil _Eomma_ sering membuatkan _Strawberry Cake_ untuk kalian bertiga, dan sejak itu Youngrae bilang ia menyukai _Strawberry Cake_"

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibu angkatnya.

"_Eomma_ juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya bagus kalau kapan-kapan kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, menyahuti ucapan Ibu angkatnya.

"_Haha_, kalau begitu _Eomma_ istirahat dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu" senyum wanita itu.

"_Ne, Eomma_"

"_Oh_, buatkan juga _Strawberry Cake_ untuk Youngrae. Kalian masih sering bertemu kan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Wanita itu pun kembali mengusap pundak Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Dibelakangnya, Jaejoong masih terdiam menatap punggung wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**D**erap langkah pelan berjajar, menyusuri jalan yang di pinggirnya dipenuhi lampu jalanan yang siap menerangi malam kota Seoul.

Tak ada yang bicara, keduanya saling diam. Youngrae masih menundukkan kepala, sedangkan Seungheon sejak tadi hanya diam mengiringi langkah gadis itu seraya memperhatikannya.

"Youngrae-_ah_" Seungheon pun mengeluarkan suara. "_Gwenchana_?"

Youngrae hanya mengangguk pelan. Namun Seungheon bisa melihat wajah pucat gadis yang masih terlihat _shock _itu. Tentu saja, ini pasti adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Perlahan Seungheon pun menarik tangan Youngrae, dan seketika langkah gadis itu pun berhenti. Youngrae menoleh perlahan dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau takut?" tanya Seungheon lagi.

Namun Youngrae masih diam tak mau menjawab.

Seungheon pun menarik nafas dalam, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung menarik tubuh Youngrae masuk kedalam pelukannya.

Youngrae terdiam kaku dalam dekapan Seungheon. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Seungheon lakukan.

"Kalau padaku... apa kau takut?" tanya Seungheon lembut.

"_Oppa_..." Youngrae masih tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Hanya saja, melihat tubuhmu yang masih bergetar karena takut... aku merasa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya"

Youngrae semakin terlarut mendengar kata-kata Seungheon.

Seungheon pun tersenyum bahkan tertawa pelan, mencoba untuk menghangatkan suasana yang terasa canggung. Apalagi mereka berpelukan di tengah jalan yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau itu... sejak kecil selalu saja terlihat rapuh. Aku tidak tega kalau sampai kau menangis hanya karena terjatuh atau kesepian, karena itu aku selalu menemanimu. Sebagai seseorang yang dituakan untuk kau dan Jaejoong, tentu saja aku harus menjaga kalian kan" senyum Seungheon.

Sirat mata Youngrae kembali memudar saat mendengar ucapan Seungheon yang lagi-lagi hanya menganggapnya sebagai Adik yang harus ia jaga. Sesungguhnya bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar, ia ingin Seungheon menganggapnya lebih dari seorang Adik seperti ia menganggap Seungheon sebagai orang yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**Youngrae POV**

**.**

**L**agi-lagi ucapan seperti itu yang kau katakan,

...aku, hanya seorang Adik bagimu.

Aku yang selama ini terus mengikuti langkahmu hanya agar bisa terus berdekatan denganmu

Agar kau tahu bahwa aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, menemani orang yang kucintai.. bukan sebagai seorang Adik yang terus mengikuti langkah Kakaknya, tapi sebagai seorang gadis yang mengejar cintanya.

Aku mencintaimu _Oppa_...

Kapan kau bisa menyadari perasaanku?

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong POV**

**.**

**K**urapatkan sweater hangatku, tak kusangka malam ini udara akan cukup dingin. Padahal siang tadi sangat cerah. Namun hal ini tak mengurungkan niatku untuk mengantarkan _Strawberry Cake_ ini kerumah Youngrae.

Aku terus melangkah menyusuri jalan yang hanya ditemani oleh lampu jalanan. Rumah Youngrae hanya terletak beberapa blok dari rumahku, sejak kecil dia adalah teman Seungheon _Hyung_, karena itu kami sering bermain bersama.

Aku pun sampai didepan sebuah rumah besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih bercampur keunguan muda yang terlihat elegant. Dengan senyum terukir diwajah, aku pun menekan bel rumahnya.

Walaupun tinggal di rumah sebesar ini, namun hanya Youngrae dan Bibi pengasuhnya yang tinggal disini. Sejak kecil Youngrae selalu ditinggal oleh orang tuanya yang bekerja di luar negeri sebagai pengusaha. Karena itu, hanya aku dan Seungheon _Hyung_ yang menemani hidupnya selama ini.

"_Oh_, Jaejoong-_ah_?" seorang wanita paruh baya pun membuka pintu setelah mendengar bel. Ternyata bukan Youngrae, dia adalah Bibi Han yang selama ini merawat Youngrae.

"Bibi Han? _Annyeong_" senyumku seraya membungkuk hormat. Bibi Han pun langsung menyuruhku masuk kedalam.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Kau kelihatan jauh lebih manis sekarang" senyum Bibi Han saat kami sudah duduk diruang tamu.

"Aku ini laki-laki Bibi~ kenapa kau tidak bilang aku lebih tampan?" aku pun mengerucutkan bibir dan Bibi Han tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Dimata Bibi kau tetap saja seorang laki-laki yang manis. _Oh_, kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini Jaejoong-_ah_? Apa kau mencari Youngrae?" Bibi Han tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku pun hanya bisa menunduk malu karena Bibi Han mengetahui maksudku. Ya, dia sudah seperti orang tuaku, Youngrae dan juga Seungheon _Hyung_. Dia sudah bersama kami sejak kecil, tentu saja ia sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat kami.

"_Ne..._ sebenarnya aku mau mengantarkan ini untuk Youngrae. Tadi aku melihat iklan di TV, dan langsung tertarik untuk membuatnya" ujarku seraya menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang agak besar kepada Bibi Han.

"_Strawberry Cake, eoh_? _Aigoo_, jadi hanya Youngrae yang dibuatkan _Strawberry Cake_" lagi-lagi Bibi Han menggodaku.

"_Aniyo_, tentu saja aku juga membuatkannya untuk Bibi. Didalamnya ada dua kotak kue, yang satu untuk Youngrae dan yang satu lagi untuk Bibi" jelasku. Bibi Han pun mengintip kedalam bungkusan itu dan kemudian tersenyum.

"_Arasso_, Bibi akan menyimpannya di kulkas. Gomawo Jaejoong-_ah_"

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu Bibi Han beranjak dari kursi dan menyimpan _cake_ itu kedalam kulkas. Aku pun hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, sepertinya rumah ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Apa Youngrae belum pulang?

Aku pun melirik kearah jam dinding. Hampir jam 10.00 malam, biasanya Youngrae akan pulang dibawah jam 10.00. Lagipula hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal praktek apapun, kenapa ia belum pulang?

_Ah_, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu jadwal Youngrae sampai jam pulangnya. Yah, gadis itu tidak berubah sejak dulu. Selalu saja konsisten dengan waktu, dia bukan tipe gadis yang suka bermain hingga larut malam. _Hhem_, lalu kenapa aku bisa hapal dengan jadwal kuliahnya?

Entahlah. Hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya beberapa kali tentang kuliahnya, aku sudah bisa menghapal jadwalnya. Apa mungkin ini karena aku yang terlalu memperhatikannya?

Aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"Youngrae belum pulang Jaejoong-_ah_"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Bibi Han kembali keruang tamu dan langsung bicara sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Lagi-lagi dia seperti orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku.

"_Hm_, pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi"

"Tapi dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Bibi, dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau mau menunggunya?"

Aku pun menggeleng, "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku titip _Cake _itu saja" senyumku seraya beranjak dari s_ofa_.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Ini sudah malam Bibi. Tidak enak kalau aku berkunjung lama-lama di rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua wanita cantik" kali ini giliranku yang menggoda Bibi Han.

Bibi Han pun mencubit lenganku pelan. "Kau ini, _arasso_. Hati-hatilah dijalan, sampaikan salamku pada Seungheon juga"

Aku pun mengangguk, "Bibi, jangan beritahu Youngrae kalau aku datang kesini. Suruh dia menebak pemberi _Cake_ itu" ucapku seraya merapatkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahku dan memohon.

"_Hahaha_, dia pasti tahu itu _Cake_ darimu Jaejoong-_ah_"

"Pokoknya Bibi jangan beritahu apapun ya. Aku pamit dulu" aku pun membungkuk sekali lagi dan Bibi Han mengangguk, masih dengan tawa kecilnya. Aku pun keluar dari rumah itu. Semilir angin malam menerpa bebas tubuhku menembus rajutan-rajutan tebal dari pakaian yang kukenakan, aku pun kembali merapatkan s_weeter_ dan melangkah meninggalkan halaman rumah Youngrae.

**.**

**.**

**Auhtor POV**

**.**

**J**aejoong melangkah meninggalkan rumah Youngrae. Senyum masih terukir dibibir ranumnya, merasa puas dengan niatnya yang sudah terlaksana walau ia tak bertemu gadis itu secara langsung. Dengan perasaan senang, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namun ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkah saat mendengar derap langkah pelan dari arah belakang.

"Youngrae" Jaejoong menebak kalau gadis itu mungkin sudah pulang. Ia pun berbalik, berniat untuk melihat gadis itu. Namun senyum di wajahnya langsung memudar saat ia melihat Youngrae yang tak sendirian. Gadis cantik itu berjalan dengan seorang pria disampingnya, seorang Pria yang sangat ia kenali, Seungheon.

Mereka berdua terlihat senang dan saling berbicara dengan santai. Jaejoong pun melihat kearah tangan gadis dan laki-laki itu yang saling bertaut. Ya, Youngrae dan Seungheon pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter. Jaejoong pun hanya diam melihat keakraban dua pasang manusia itu.

Seperti ada listrik yang menjalar dengan tiba-tiba didalam hatinya. Berdenyut sakit dan tidak nyaman. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dengan sirat mata yang meredup.

**.**

**.**

_**Living Like A Dream**_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
